Behind the Bars
by Shitza
Summary: Episode 56, We see Naruto talk with Kyuubi. But, what are Kyuubi's thoughts about Naruto? OneShot revealing a special bond neither based on love or hate but a promise. What is happening, Behind the Bars?


_Hi! This is just one little one-shot based upon the actions taking place way back in episode 56, when Naruto stands face to face with our dear foxy friend. This One Shot bases upon a fictional POV, or really, his endless thoughts. _

_It was written a few days ago, I was spending my break at a café, with a pen, some papers and a really good mood._

_Quick summary:_

_They say Naruto changes everyone he meets, and if this is true, can he affect one of the most horrid beasts in the world? At the First encounter with the majesty of demons, how will this affect Kyuubi, and what kind of truths are there that our blond friend has been kept away from?_

**Behind the Bars**

What are you staring at me for? Isn't laughing enough? Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking about, I can see it! I am used to it! I am the stupid, baka kitsune, the one born to rule yet beat down vy a bastard blond Hokage and sealed into a creature who wasn't even old enough to count my tails. Like, aren't blondies supposed to have no brains? I'm ashamed of this, gazing through the silver steel. Seeing these bars and staring into your ocean blue eyes, looking at your sunny golden hair and those whiskers you received from me. Damn it! If these bars did not exist and the seal would break, I would have ripped your throat by a mere second. And still... it is not the seal that has given you your most effective protection from me, but this so called human feeling... what's it called again... ah... yes... love... LOVE!!! Love, such a pity. It's so weak yet so strong, it doesn't die like the tree that breaks in the middle of the storm, it survives bending like the fragile grass. It follows the flow of time, unchanging yet always changing...

I hate it!

What better wouldn't this world be without it? Without it, I would never have been caught in this godforsaken cage, doomed to drown in the knowledge to be remembered as yet another victory for you and your kind. I'm doomed to die within a boy, you, here where my immortal soul will never ever reincarnate to something greater. Your and your kind like to talk about sins and morals, and if so I must have committed the worst kinds of sins, seeing what I have done through my life. There lies neither heaven or hell for me. Heaven doesn't accept murderers, and hell doesn't accept failure. And when you die, I will die as well, and while you will be embraced by the warmth within the golden gates, I will remain like a formless shadow split in the wind.

You know nothing about me, yet you stand there in all your glory, asking... no... demanding my help. Why? Are you scared? Are you scared of dying? It surprises me, because I know all about you. We share heart, we share the present and we share the hate. You, my embodied kit. I know all about you, yet you know nothing about me.

Do you believe that?

Because you truly do not know anything... anything about me.

Funny enough, I too was a kit once. It's hard to see, isn't it? Yes, I haven't been Kyuubi no Kitsune forever, I earned that name after many years, battles and godalike imitation. We ate very much alike, sometimes I wonder if my influence over you is greater that how much alike you can look to your father. You pulled pranks didn't you, know what? I did too. We share many features, some of them have leaked into you from me. Remember, for example, your "Oiroke no Jutsu?" Could you ever guess, that idea was my first ever prank, to transform into a cute girl making the noses of the males stream with blood. Those were good days, back then, very good indeed...

Good... indeed...

Time surely flies when you are having fun, some times however are pests. And I am not talking about your dear beloved _blond_Hokage, no... Many shinobi from all kinds and nations have crossed my paths, some close upon killing me and some not even worth the attention. Isn't one of your so called friends an Uchiha? How much I wouldn't give to rip his throat, in payment of burning my smooth fur. It's kind of ironic that someone who is your friend, is descended from one of my worst enemies. This was many years and years ago our last encounter appeared, but I still remember his name. Uchiha Madara and his foul cursed chakra that nearly cleansed me. It was by mere luck I escaped, the stench of burnt flesh and dried blood still lingers somewhere in my nose, close upon making me go mad. I am glad he is since long dead, though I would have wished to kill him myself, one of these disasters are more than enough. Curse him! Curse all Uchihas! Be careful, my little kit.

Be careful...

It is quite amusing, I can see your hatred burning within your eyes. Though, you do not know what I am thinking. I caused you many pains, yes, yet you were unaware of it. You didn't know until that teacher if yours, with the freaky temperament told you. The same guy who tried to kill you. He told you of my existence. Kit, do you know I was asleep until that day? Until your knowledge made me turn in my cage, Kit, you freed me from one of my seals, the first which had put me to a long sleep. My chakra was since long yours, when I became a part of you, but my mind was asleep. I must beg you to live with me, seeing we have no other choice. This can't be helped, this is how it is, Kit, I saw your pain in my dreams. I know, I saw how your the elders shuffled you aside, how your friends were taught after their parents and how you would cry to sleep each night until morning when the sunlight would break your darkness with a tiny amount of hope in changes. Your are optimistic Kit, but you are not alone.

I know how you felt, don't worry.

My warmth of chakra embraces you, my gift for your bravery foe coming here to face me face-to-face. Kit, you are indeed brave, brave enough to be stupid. They say blondies have no brains, but I see different things in you. I've been proven wrong twice, haven't I? I know you are smart, if not in calculations or within your exams yet when it comes upon saving others risking your own skin to save others' lives you don't hesitate to do what you can do. You once did, and it troubled you so much you swore never to do that again. Never again would you hesitate to help the others important to you. Though, I believe your pinkish friend did not need it, I won't criticize you. Even though running may be safer, you are stronger that you think. Thank me for it! I am a part of it. There will be a day your own strength will be able to seal me again, but until then, I will unwillingly be your key to victory, your trump card in battles. Don't you dare get ideas from this and think demons are capable to love.

I ensure you, we can not!

You soon disappear from my sight, and you will soon be back in your own consciousness and away from mine. This is a cliff that separates us. Yet somehow, this first brief meeting was unforgettable, and many things don't make sense within my mind. But ever so, feel safe Kit, I am here for you, with no other choices to make if I want to live yet another day. Your father even asked that from me, before he sealed me away from the living. He did this for the love of his village, its people and for the love of his son, whom he gave an eternal protection even he knew he could in other ways not give you. He chose me to do it, to keep you safe.

And I will, with no further choices. Your father told me, before I was sealed that he loved you, and that you must never know whom he truly was. As you wonder, this gives me something to torment you with. Me, a demon knows, while you remain unknowing. It is satisfying, and it makes my stay a less painful and more fun. Your father has his reasons though, for doing this. He had enemies that wanted him dead since long, and if they would know you were his son, your life would falter quicker than a blown out candle. My Kit, his Naruto. Though it may be hard to believe love is not impossible for demons, and even to a demon like me you taught the importance that love do to you. Though I will never ever be able to share it, you should know you are my Kit as well.

My Kit...

His son...

Behind my caged bars, I close my eyes. That scene of my destruction plays in my memory, but the pin is less than what it once were. Because in my eyes, you have earned a place of recognition.

Child of the Demon King and the Mortal Ruler

_**-Le Fin-**_

_Like it or hate it? I just wanted to experiment. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
